1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to pneumatic cylinders.
2. Description of Related Art
Pneumatic cylinders are often used in Computerized Numerical Control lathes to drive a clamping mechanism to fix a workpiece. A typical pneumatic cylinder includes a cylinder block, a piston rod, and a piston. The pneumatic cylinders are powered by compressed air, and controlled to drive the piston in a desired direction, whereby the piston rod transfers force to an effector, such as a clamping mechanism.
Diameter of the piston and the force exerted by the pneumatic cylinder are related. However, when greater force is needed, the correspondingly increased diameter of the piston which is required can compromise space conservation efforts.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.